five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's: The Eaten Ones! DLC
Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's: The Eaten Ones! is a free DLC to Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's by CuldeeFell13. It can only be accessed by completing all 5 nights. The DLC takes place after the canon ending. 15 year old Jacob Johnson was dared by his friend Mark Davis to find 7 files at Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner which is now closed, old, and rotting. Mechanics Unlike sitting in one office, you can move around. There are arrows around the screen you can click to move to a different location. You can also look around each location. The map is Chef Pee Pee's family diner, but more withered, and there's so much more to see when looking in person. 7 files are also located around the place. This might seam easy, but be warned. The main animatronics aren't here, but the dead bodies are! Each file is on a tablet. You must hack the tablet by pressing the buttons it tells you to press. For example... SPACE --- Left Arrow --- Up Arrow At random moments the power will go out. You must go to the power room and turn it off quickly to not anger Black Yoshi. His mechanics will me explained below! DLC Gameplay The DLC can only be available when completing all 5 nights. When all the nights are completed, there will be a bloody plate at the bottom right of the title screen. Opening Cutscene Jacob enters the diner. Jacob: Wow! Is this really the place?! Jeez, this place has been looking broken ever since it was condemned. What ever! I came here to do one thing. Find 7 files that Mark dared me to find! Okay, this shouldn't be to hard. The first file tablet is found at the show stage. Jacob: Wow! This must be the stage where the robots perform! It looks more like a dumpster now. Oooh! A file! Now if I remember correctly, I need to hack it by pressing the keys it tells me to press. Well here goes nothing! After hacking the file, Jacob: Wew! That wasn't so hard. Now to find the next one. After Jacob speaks, the power goes out. Jacob: Ahg! What happened! Why did the power go out. Black Yoshi's voice is heard behind the wall. Black Yoshi: Oh folk! What happened to the call of duty! It shut off! It better turn back on, otherwise i'm gonna go on a murder spree! Jacob: Who said that? Whatever. I need to turn the power on, otherwise that voice is gonna kill me! Ugh it's so dark in here. Good thing I brought my night vision camera. It runs on battery and I can't charge it, so I must use it wisley! After turning on the power. Black Yoshi: Yes! It's turned back on! Time to rek some scrubs! BAP BAP BAP BAP! Jacob: That should take care of it. Jacob turns around and sees Goodman. Jacob: AGGHHH! Who are you! Wait... Mr. Goodman? I though you died. What's with the robot body. Goodman: Your gonna die! Mkay! Jacob runs away from Goodman. Jacob: Agghh! Goodman: Get back here mkay! Jacob: I need to escape. Jacob runs to the door but it is locked. Jacob: DAMN IT! What am i gonna do i'm gonna die in here! Jeffygeist's voice is then heard. Jeffygeist: Find the files, then you'll find the key. Jacob: Who said that?! Whatever! I need to find the other six files and hurry. Cutscene ends Items During the gameplay, Items can be used to the player's advantage. Here is a list * Bowser Juice: Cans of Bowser Juice can be found around the map. There either found rarely on the floor, or bought from vending machines using Jeffy Dollars. Bowser Juice can be thrown at enemies like Goodman and Hansel. If you give Bowser Juice to Bowser, he'll take it and go away. * Jeffy Bucks: Jeffy Bucks is the type of currency in this DLC. It can be found on the floor sometimes and can be used to get Bowser Juice and Winged Shells. * Winged Shells can only be found in Vending Machines. You can use them to boost your speed for a limited time. You can use Jeffy Bucks to purchase them. Escape Stage Once all 7 files are collected, Jeffygeist will talk. Jeffygeist: Congratulations! You found all 7 of the needed files. Now all you need to do is... GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CANNNNNNN!!!! hehehe. Goodman: You won't escape that easy! Mkay! Jacob: I got to get out off here! Once Jacob gets to the exit, the floor colapses and he falls. Jacob: AHHHHHHHH! Jacob lands but his fall is broken because he landed on a bunch of dead bodies. Jacob: Ugghh what happened? Jacob looks down and sees that he lands on the dead bodies. Jacob: Gross! That hallway in front of me should take me back outside. To go through the hallway, you have to spam "W". But while Jacob is halfway through the hallway, he is chased by someone. Ending cutscene Jacob is close to the exit door. Jacob: Theres the exit! Undead Brooklyn Bot: Get Back Here! Jacob: I'm so close! UBB: Noooo! Jacob exits and quickly baracades the door. UBB beats on the door. Jacob: Phew. I finally got away from him. Now what do I do. *Gasp* a hatch. But how do I get up there? Hey look a table. Jacob drags the table under the hatch. Jacob: Alright lets go! Jacob climbs up the hatch and he opens it and it leads to a sidewalk. Jacob: Yes! I'm outside! It's getting late! I should probably get back home! Then i'll rub it in Mark's face that I did it tomorrow! Jacob then goes home. The cutscene ends! Easter Eggs coming soon